Never Give Up
by Ying-Fa1
Summary: Li comes back to his love Sakura after 9 years, but something different with her and only Li can turn Sakura back to normal. R+R please and this stories finally done!!!! Super short story. -_-'
1. He Didn't Tell Me

  


Ya, I hope you like this fic!! Ok, just to warn you, it's not really action-packed and everything, it's more like drama..... I guess..... Anyway I hope you like this story, and feel free to review this fic! There's a little E+M I think, I'm not sure, but I know this is supposed to be a S+S fic so there. Also one more thing before you read this, I'm poor, I don't own CCS/CC and I never have. Now read!!   
  
**

By: Ying-Fa   
Never Give Up   
  
Chapter 1-He Didn't Tell Me

**   
  
  


"I promise I'll come back again Sakura."   
  
"But..." Sakura was about to cry as tears filled her eyes.   
  
"Shhh." Li place his index finger on her lips. "I promise."   
  
"GATE C25, FLIGHT TO HONG KONG, CHINA NOW BOARDING. I REPEAT GATE C25, FLIGHT TO HONG KONG, CHINA NOT BOARDING."   
  
Li slowly removed his finger from Sakura lips, "I....I...."   
  
"Yes?" Sakura said hoping he would say the three words.   
  
"I....I p-promise." Sakura's hopes went down the drain. A tear rolled down her cheek, "Ya."   
  
Li wiped her tear and lifted her chin. Her emerald eyes meet his chocolate brown eyes, and he gave her one of his rare smiles. "Bye." He whispered ever so softly. He ran off to the gate before Sakura could respond back. He didn't want to see her cry and he couldn't cry in front of Sakura.   
  
"Bye." Sakura too whispered as he disappeared into the crowd. Sakura lowered her head a bit, _'I can't believe it, he doesn't love me? No, I know he does he just probably couldn't say it.... right?'_ Sakura looked back up to see the gate closing, she just sighed.   
  
**~**   
  
9 years later. Sakura was already 19, beautiful, popular, and cold hearted at the same time. Her eyes where dull and lifeless... something had changed...   
  
**~**   
  
Li stepped onto the pavement and breathed in the fresh air of Tokyo, Japan. He had finally arrived to meet his love and tell her how he really feels about her. He couldn't tell Sakura how he felt about her last time because he couldn't. He would always get all choked up just trying to say the word 'love' in front of Sakura, but now he was ready. He was ready to tell Sakura just how much he felt about her and how important she was to him.   
Li too had grown up allot, being 19 and everything. Girls would chase him everywhere in Hong Kong, because of how cute he became. He still had the same old ruffled up hair, and he was nicely built, not too week yet not too strong. He was the perfect man any girl would want, but Li only wanted his Cherry Blossom, Sakura.   
  
_'I hope she still remembers me and I hope she didn't change!'_ Li thought as he opened the door to his apartment. Little did he know that his hope of Sakura not changing, would go in the wrong direction for him. Already in his apartment Li looked around, there where boxes everywhere! "Might as well get busy." Li shrugged as he began to unpack.   
  
  
Huh, not much of a cliffhanger eh? Well, the next chapter should be up soon... if I get some reviews of couse!! ^_^

1. He Didn't Tell Me2. Who Are You?3. What to Say4. Three Little Words Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F1%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F1%2F



	2. Who Are You?

  


Awww, thank you so very much for the reviews!! I got over um.....I think 30 reviews!! *eyes pop out* Wow, and it was only my first chapter!! Anyway, I don't know about this chapter.... you might not like it all too much... *laughs nervously* Anyway, I don't own CCS/CC, I'm poor so don't bother me about it. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review this chapter too, I wanna know what you think of chapter 2.   
  
  


**By: Ying-Fa   
Never Give Up   
  
Chapter 2-Who Are You?**   
  
  


Li was halfway done packing when he sat down to take a rest. Half of the apartment was already unpacked and the other half was well, still filled with boxes. Li looked to his right and spotted his phone. He stared at it for a moment thinking weather or not if he should call Sakura.   
  
"Nah. I'll surprise Sakura by going to her house instead." He looked at the phone again, "Maybe I can call Madison instead."   
  
He stood up, walked to the phone, and dialed her number. A few seconds later someone picked up the phone.   
  
*Hello?* Came a muffled voice from the other side of the phone line.   
"Um..hello? May I talk to Madison?"   
*Speaking, who is it?*   
"It's Li Showron."   
There was a bit of silence on the other side of the line, *LI!!!* Madison shouted into the phone.   
"Took you long enough." Li said sarcastically.   
Madison ignored his comment, *Anyway, you wanna meet somewhere or something??*   
"Ya, how about the park?"   
*Ok!*   
Li suddenly heard a click on the other line.   
  
**~**   
  
A girl with long brown hair and bangs was sitting on a swing swinging as if she had no problems to deal with. Lifeless eyes stared into the sky... she got off the swing and started home.   
  
**~**   
  
Li grabbed his keys and shut his apartment door lock and of course he brought his sword, just in case if there was any danger ahead of him.   
  
As he began to walk to the park, he didn't seem in a rush at all, he actually enjoyed the scenery. _'It's been so long since I've been to the park, I wonder if it looks the.........'_   
  
"WATCH IT KID!!" boomed a voice.   
  
Li found himself on the ground rubbing his head.   
  
"Sorry." He said a bit annoyed as he stood up to face a girl his age. He felt Sakura's aura coming from the girl. _'Could it be?'_ Li thought to himself. _'Nah, it couldn't be, her eyes are different. I must be imagining things.'_   
  
The girl began to walk off, "Looser."   
  
Li turned his head to face her back, "What?"   
  
The girl turned around to face him, "You heard what I said, looser."   
  
Li growled a bit, "Aren't you gonna say sorry?" He folded his arms waiting for an answer.   
  
"Why should I, just because I called you a looser, how 'bout pathetic? What are you gonna do?" She said as she folded her arms.   
  
Li instictivly pulled out his sword, "Say it!" He really didn't want to kill the girl, just scare her that's all. _'Arg I can't believe I'm doing this... especially to a girl!!'_ he thought as he put his sword near her neck.   
  
She had slowly put her hand near her sides, "Oh, I'm soooo scared!! The pathetic looser has a sword." She sarcastically.   
  
Li frowned in anger.   
  
"Go ahead, kill me. I have no reason to live. You know after having your family die....sure it's not so bad, I mean you have the one you love. But that all changed about 5 years ago when he never came back. He was a pathetic little looser...... just like you." Her expression never changed throughout her moment, and Li felt pity for her. He still had his sword at her neck deciding whether or not if he should put down his sword.   
  
**~**   
  
Madison came up in front of a Cherry Blossom tree just in time to see Li holding his sword at Sakura's neck. Madison's eyes widened and began to yell, "NO DON'T DO IT LL......"   
  
While Li was looking at Madison trying to understand what she was saying, Sakura backed up slowly, kicked the sword out of Li's hand, grabbed it, and pointed it at Li's neck. Madison gasped at sight of Sakura having a sword pointing at Li's neck and decided to keep silent and stay put. "Huh, your supposed to keep your guard up at all times...." Sakura paused for a moment, "But I guess you never passed that, now did you?" Li was a bit surprised but had a frown still plastered on his face. Sakura slowly removed Li's sword from his neck, she was still looking at Li when she threw the sword at Madison.   
  
"Madison watch..." Li stopped short as the sword hit the tree behind her.   
  
Madison's eyes where shut closed. She opened her eyes and slowly looked to her left, the sword was pierced in the tree's trunk no less than 3 inches from Madison's life.   
  
Madison sighed in relief, and Sakura started to walk away, "Your wasting my time anyway." And she disappeared out of sight.   
  
**~**   
  
Li pulled the sword out of the trees trunk, "Are you alright Madison?"   
  
"Ya." She responded still stunned at what just happened.   
  
"Who is she?" Li asked as he put his sword away.   
  
Madison slowly looked down from Li's face, _'Should I tell him? I probably should, he has a right to know.... and he might be the only one to get the old Sakura back.'_ "Um... you're not gonna belief me, but... you have too...." "Madison responded.   
  
"Well who is it?" Li asked as he waited for a response.   
  
"Um....it's Sssak....kura." She said a bit uneasy.   
  
"WHAT?" Li yelled at Madison, "You're joking right?"   
  
Madison looked up at Li's eyes. Her eyes where watery and Li gasped at the fact.... that it was true....   
  
  
  
Um... is this a cliffhanger??? Well, don't bother asking me if it is, 'cause I dunno. Anyway, be sure to review this chapter and tell me whatcha think of it. Is this chapter good, bad, sucky, or totally awesome?!?(don't really put those words down, just an idea) Should I continue on or not, that is the question.

< Prev 1. He Didn't Tell Me2. Who Are You?3. What to Say4. Three Little Words Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F2%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F2%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F2%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F2%2F



	3. What to Say

  


*doges some tomatoes* Sorry about the long hold up! *doges some more tomatoes* *yells* Would you let me explain!!! *stops yelling, and clears her throat* Ahem, as I was saying..." *doges another tomato and glares at a reviewer* "As I was saying, I'm sorry this chapter took a super long time to get out, but I was a bit too busy this week so there!! But don't worry the next chapter sould be coming out as soon as possable, I promise... so there. Anyways, this is well, the boring part of the story. This is the part where Eriol, Madison tell Li why Sakura is a mean cold-hearted person. Remember to review, even though this chapters boring!!!   
  
  


**By: Ying-Fa   
Never Give Up   
  
Chapter 3-What to Say**   
  
  


Li was now sitting on Madison's couch thinking. 'How can that be Sakura? What happened to the kind person I once knew?'   
  
Madison spoke up, "Eriol should be coming home any minute now Li. Li?"   
  
"Huh, oh um... what did you say?" Li replied.   
  
Madison just sighed. "I said Eriol should be coming home any minute now!!"   
  
"Oh." Li frowned a bit, "Ya two live with each other now?"   
  
Madison stood up and started to walk to the kitchen, "Uh huh, we got married.... didn't you know that?"   
  
Li stood up and followed Madison for no apparent reason, "Well actually... no, not really."   
  
"I thought we told you... huh, must've slipped our minds... you know with what's been going on with Sakura and everything." The door slammed shut. "That must be Eriol!" Madison and Li found there way to the front door coming to greet Eriol.   
  
"Long time no see decedent." Eriol said as he saw Li and Madison coming to greet him.   
  
"Would you stop calling me that!" Li responded as he folded his arms.   
  
"Whatever." Was all Eriol managed to say as he brought the groceries to the kitchen table.   
  
"Madison, now can you tell me what happened to Sakura??" Li yelled still at the front door making his way to the kitchen.   
  
Eriol frowned at Madison, "You haven't told descendant yet hunny?"   
  
Before Madison could answer him back, Li stepped into the kitchen, "Stop calling me descendant, Eriol!!!"   
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Madison glared at Li and Li glared back. "No, I didn't want to tell Li about Sakura at least not yet. I wanted to wait till you got home."   
  
"So what happened to her?" Li said a bit frustrated.   
  
"Sit down, it's gonna be a long story." Eriol replied   
  
**~**   
  
"So when Sakura's parents died, you didn't find out about that a year later. Right?" Li asked.   
  
"Yes, so she really couldn't tell anyone or say how much she had missed her family." Eriol answered.   
  
"But still, I just don't get it. I mean.."   
  
Li was cut off by Madison, and as if she knew what he was gonna ask she quickly responded. "Well, she kept all of her emotions bottled up. She went on with life as if nothing happened to her and when we tried to bring up the subject, she would just ignore us or move on to a different subject."   
  
"But I still don't get it." Li said confused as ever.   
  
Eriol sighed, "Lets start from the beginning, again. You see, Madison and I moved to England assuming that it would be perfectly fine with Sakura. Though, we did ask her if it was ok and she said yes. So we went off to England. About 3 years later, Sakura's dad and brother died of an accident. Since Sakura couldn't really tell anyone how she felt, because all of her friend had moved or weren't in town, she kept it bottled up. A year after her families death, we found out about it. So we went back to Japan hoping Sakura could tell us how it happened, buuuut that didn't work out so well. That's when we noticed she began to change. She was cold, mean.... like you Li, but just well, meaner."   
  
Li was starting to catch on, "So when she stated that she waited for her love to return to her, but I didn't after 5 years. She still had hope in her that someone would come back to her, but she had given up hope after those years because no one had returned to her."   
  
"Exactly!" Madison remarked.   
  
Li continued on, "And so a darkness filled her because she always kept her emotions bottled up. And the only reason why she didn't kill Madison or me was because of the little hope she had somewhere deep inside of her that was trying to get out but only succeeded a minute. Right?"   
  
Eriol and Madison both stared at Li for a second, "Ya, but how did you know?" Both said at the same time.   
  
"I just do." was all they where gonna get out of Li. Li changed the subject, "Is there anyway we can get her back to normal?"   
  
"Well ya, but your gonna have to do that, not us." Eriol said as he started to stand up.   
  
"What do mean?" Li asked, again confused.   
  
Madison started, "Well, you had a big impact on her life. You know leaving her for about 9 years and never keeping up the communication between you two."   
  
Li sweat dropped, "I uh...."   
  
"Nevermind that, but anyways, since your still alive, we figured you would have to say something the dark side and the hope side of Sakura would want to hear."   
  
"But I don't know what to tell her." Li complained as Madison followed Eriol into the kitchen.   
  
Madison didn't look back at Li, "We don't know either, just speak from you heart." And with that both disappeared out of Li sight.   
  
Li sighed for a second, 'I don't know what to tell her, I just don't know.'   
  
**~**   
  
Li was walking again to the park hoping it would clear up his mind. 'I have no idea what to tell Sakura.' Li began to thought as he reached the park. He gazed at it, remembering how it had looked 9 years ago. As he gazed the park someone caught his eye, Sakura.   
  
  
So, was this chapter boring or what??? Well, the chapter was boring for me. Since this chapter's boring to me, the next chapter should be out by Sunday. (I hope) Well, I hope you liked it at least despite how boring it was... anyway you can still review this chapter it won't harm.

< Prev 1. He Didn't Tell Me2. Who Are You?3. What to Say4. Three Little Words Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F3%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F3%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F3%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F3%2F



	4. Three Little Words

  


Sorry if this chapter wasn't up by Sunday!! Lately, Fanfiction.NET been having some problems so you really can't blame me for this.... Anyways, this is the final chapter of my story!! I hope you really like it and be sure to review this chapter! Also one more note, I'm really sorry if the chapters are short but right now I'm making a new story... don't bother asking the name of the story is... I dont know what to title it yet. -_-' Anyways, in that story all the freakin' chapters are long, so there. I would've done this story a bit longer, but um... just read this last chapter.   
  
  


**By: Ying-Fa   
Never Give Up   
  
Chapter 4-Three Little Words**   
  
  


Li started at Sakura for a moment, 'I don't know what to tell her or where to begin.' He hesitated a bit but walked towards the bench Sakura was sitting at.   
  
She looked up to see the same boy she had bumped into earlier, "Oh, it you... the pathetic little looser who couldn't keep his guard up." Li rolled his eyes in disbelief. 'You know, you'd think she'd change her attitude or something!' He sat down next to her looking up at the sky not knowing what to say.   
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked a bit uncomfortable next to Li.   
  
"Looking at the sky, gotta problem?" He asked as he looked at Sakura.   
  
"No." She nodded her head, "I mean why are sitting next to me??"   
  
"Because I wanna talk to you." Li responded.   
  
"What?" Asked Sakura.   
  
"Um..." Was all that Li could think of.   
  
Sakura stood up, "Apparently you don't know what to tell me so it's useless wasting your breath and mine." With that she started to walk off.   
  
Li stood up thinking as hard as he could, 'I have to tell her something before she walks off.' Then it popped out of mouth, "I'm Li Showron." Sakura stopped cold in her tracks and turned around.   
  
"Why?" Li was confused but relieved at the moment.   
  
"Why what?"   
  
"Why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back? You didn't come back to me until 9 years later."   
  
"But I'm here, right here, and I'm sorry for everything." Li said hoping the old Sakura would come back.   
  
"What difference does it make? You don't love me and you probably never will so why come back Japan when yo could get married with someone else?" She turned around and started to walk off.   
  
'That's it!' Li thought to himself. "Sakura wait!" He grabbed her wrist.   
  
"What do..." She was cut short by Li's lips. He given her a short kiss on her lips and said, "I love you."   
  
Li let go of Sakura's wrist and Sakura blinked momentarily taking in at what just happened, "I l-l ahhhh!!!" She yelled. She fell to her knees and grabbed her head in pain.   
  
Li kneeled next to her, "Sakura? Sakura what's wrong?!" Little did he know that a black shadow slowly slipped out of Sakura and vanished as soon as the sun's rays shed through it. "Sakura!" Was all that Sakura could hear before flickering her eyes open to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Li was sitting on the ground with Sakura head lying in his lap.   
  
"Li?" Was all Sakura could say as she slowly sat up. She turned around to face Li. Li gasped in amazement, Sakura's eyes where back to normal. Her emerald green eyes looked up at Li's warm chocolate eyes. "Do you really love me?" Sakura asked hoping it was a yes. Li smiled and Sakura immediately knew it was a yes. "I love you too!" Before Li could respond, Sakura had pulled him into a passionate kiss. Li was shocked at first but soon relaxed as he pushed his lips back.   
  
**~**   
  
"Where is she??" Madison whaled. "I called her house and she isn't there!! She was supposed to be home by now!"   
  
"Don't worry Madison! We'll go find her." Eriol said as he slowly but surely calmed Madison down.   
  
"Come on!" Madison said as she grabbed Eriols hand. "Let's look in the park Eriol. The last time she didn't come home, she was in the park."   
  
"Ok." Eriol responded as he followed his wife. Both of the couples ran off to the park.   
  
**~**   
  
Now, both couples about to enter the park, both stopped in their tracks and smiled. Both Li and Sakura where kissing. (a/n: Yes, they're still kissing!! I really can't explain to you how but oh well, this is a fan fiction, it's NOT real!!) Madison smiled as Eriol wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
"She's back." Was all Eriol said as the sun slowly sat behind the couples.   
  


**THE END!!**   
  
  


Sooo whatcha think of it?? Pretty corny ending, but hey at least I finished this story!! Well, be sure to look out for my next story! Yes I'm making another hopefully awesome fic soooo you know. Anyway, just to give you a sneak peak summary of my next story, it's about Sakura wanting to know who saved her life in the past but can't since she works for Syaoron... little does she know that it was him who saved her life. Trouble brews up for the two, but can both Sakura and Syaoron live to tell the tale? Wanna find out more, then you gotta look out for my next story! Ok back to **Never Give Up** um.... what do think of it?? I think it was alright, not my best work though. I usually don't like writing mushy stuff but... a song triggered me to write all this mushiness. Tell me what you think by reviewing this story!!!

< Prev 1. He Didn't Tell Me2. Who Are You?3. What to Say4. Three Little Words

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F4%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F4%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F4%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F366617%2F4%2F



End file.
